The present invention relates, in general, to electronics and, more particularly, to semiconductor device structures and methods of forming semiconductor devices.
A Schottky device is a type of semiconductor device that exhibits a low forward voltage drop and a very fast switching action. The lower forward voltage drop translates into less energy wasted as heat, which provides improved system efficiency and higher switching speed compared to conventional PN junction diodes. This makes Schottky devices more suitable for applications requiring higher efficiency power management. Such applications include wireless and automotive devices, boost converters for LCD/keypad backlighting, engine control, automotive lighting, charge circuits as well as other small and large signal applications.
With demands to further improve battery life in these applications and others, the market is requiring even higher efficiency devices, such as Schottky devices having lower power dissipation, higher power density, and smaller die size. Some Schottky devices are formed using insulated trench gated structures. In such devices, a semiconductor mesa region is typically disposed between a pair of insulated trench gated structures, and the Schottky barrier is formed along the top of the semiconductor mesa region. One problem with Schottky devices using insulated trench gated structures is that upper corner regions of the semiconductor mesa regions are susceptible to stress caused by, among other things, high temperature processing used to form the Schottky barrier structure. Such stress issues can result in diminished device performance including increased leakage current.
Although Schottky devices using insulated trench gated structures have shown improvements in performance, improvements are still needed in structures and methods that provide selectable barrier heights. In addition, structures and methods are needed that reduce the effects of high stress particularly proximate to corner regions of semiconductor mesa regions adjacent the trench gated structures.
Accordingly, it is desired to have structures and methods for providing Schottky devices with selectable barrier heights, such as Schottky devices with insulated trench gated structures. In addition, it is desired that the selectable barrier heights include, for example, barrier heights in a range from about 0.45 eV to about 0.85 eV. Additionally, it is desired that the structures and methods reduce stress related device performance issues associated with Schottky devices with insulated trench gates structures. Further, it is also beneficial for the structures and methods to be cost effective and easy to integrate into preexisting process flows. Finally, it is also beneficial for the structures and methods to provide design flexibility and equal or better electrical performance compared to prior structures.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein, current-carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device, such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor, an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor, or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device, such as a gate of a MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-type regions and certain P-type regions, a person of ordinary skill in the art understands that the conductivity types can be reversed and are also possible in accordance with the present description, taking into account any necessary polarity reversal of voltages, inversion of transistor type and/or current direction, etc. For clarity of the drawings, certain regions of device structures, such as doped regions or dielectric regions, may be illustrated as having generally straight line edges and precise angular corners. However, those skilled in the art understand that, due to the diffusion and activation of dopants or formation of layers, the edges of such regions generally may not be straight lines and that the corners may not be precise angles. Furthermore, the term major surface when used in conjunction with a semiconductor region, wafer, or substrate means the surface of the semiconductor region, wafer, or substrate that forms an interface with another material, such as a dielectric, an insulator, a conductor, or a polycrystalline semiconductor. The major surface can have a topography that changes in the x, y and z directions. As used herein, the term and/or includes any and all combinations of one or more of the associated listed items. In addition, the terminology used herein is for the purpose of describing particular examples only and is not intended to be limiting of the disclosure. As used herein, the singular forms are intended to include the plural forms as well, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise. It will be further understood that the terms comprises, comprising, includes, and/or including, when used in this specification, specify the presence of stated features, numbers, steps, operations, elements, and/or components, but do not preclude the presence or addition of one or more other features, numbers, steps, operations, elements, components, and/or groups thereof. It will be understood that, although the terms first, second, etc. may be used herein to describe various members, elements, regions, layers and/or sections, these members, elements, regions, layers and/or sections should not be limited by these terms. These terms are only used to distinguish one member, element, region, layer and/or section from another. Thus, for example, a first member, a first element, a first region, a first layer and/or a first section discussed below could be termed a second member, a second element, a second region, a second layer and/or a second section without departing from the teachings of the present disclosure. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that words, during, while, and when as used herein related to circuit operation are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action. Additionally, the term while means a certain action occurs at least within some portion of a duration of the initiating action. The use of word about, about or substantially means a value of an element is expected to be close to a state value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances preventing values or positions from being exactly stated. Unless specified otherwise, as used herein the word over or on includes orientations, placements, or relations where the specified elements can be in direct or indirect physical contact. Unless specified otherwise, as used herein the word overlapping includes orientations, placements, or relations where the specified elements can at least partly or wholly coincide or align in the same or different planes. It is further understood that the examples illustrated and described hereinafter suitably may have examples and/or may be practiced in the absence of any element that is not specifically disclosed herein.